Need Witches, Fairies, and Specialist
by LonexWolfx
Summary: Need characters plz
1. Chapter 1

For fairies!

Name:

Witch, Fairy, specialist:

Home world:

Powers (witches and fairies only):

Eyes:

Hair (style, color, length, etc.):

Age:

Personality:

History:

Loves:

Hates:

Fears, why? :

Everyday outfit:

Fairy outfit:

Charmix:

Enchanix:

Relationship:

Extra:

For Witches!

Name:

Home world:

Powers (witches and fairies only):

Eyes:

Hair (style, color, length, etc.):

Age:

Personality:

History:

Loves:

Hates:

Fears, why? :

Everyday outfit:

Gloomix ( is like Charmix but for witches.) :

Disenchantix ( is like Charmix but for witches.):

Relationship:

Extras:

For Specialist

Name:

Home world:

Weapon:

Eyes:

Hair (style, color, length, etc.):

Age:

Personality:

History:

Loves:

Hates:

Fears, why? :

Everyday outfit:

Uniform:


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairies**

**Name: Katherine  
**  
Fairy

Home World: Melody

Powers: music, dance

Eyes: gray

Hair: wavy brown down to waist

Age: 16

Personality: outgoing, funny, stubborn, hot headed, trustworthy

History: former princess of Melody, parents died of levabike accident, lives with aunt on Earth.

Loves: all kinds of music, colors purple and blue, hanging out with friends, dancing

Hates: the witches

Fears, why? Afraid of riding on levabikes due to her parents accident

Everday outfit: one shoulder purple belly shirt, with dark skinny jeans, thin purple head band to keep hair back, purple platform pumps

Fairy outfit: sparkly purple halter top with short mini skirt, also purple, split at right side and purple knee high platform boots

Charmix: music symbol and music symbol case around waist

Enchantix: purple and blue top with see through cover over belly, purple, purple and blue short skirt purple wings and blue fairy dust, purple crown(like Layla's)

Relationship: single for know, boyfriend later

Extras: none

**Name: Nyhtersa**

Witch, Fairy, or Specialist: Fairy

Home world: Linphea, a planet where nature is the top priority

Powers: Nature; she can control plants and speak with them

Physical Features: Long dark brown and leaf green eyes

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, kind, she is the kind of fairy that will chase you down if you mess with her friends. She loves to fight and isn't afraid to stick up for what she believes in.

History: Nythersa was born in Magix. When she was 11, she was taken to Linphea by her parents to train her powers. Five years later her parents enrolled her to Alfea College for Fairies.

Loves: Planting plants, dancing in the woods alone, talking to plants

Hates: Seeing someone cry, boys who attempt to flirt with her, people who hurts plants, polluters, lawnmowers, and weedkillers

Fears, why? Nature being destroyed, it would mean the end of everything for her.

Everyday outfit: She wears a dark green tube top with white jeans and sneakers. Her hair is in pigtails.

Winx outfit: She wears a dark green tank top, a dark green school-girl-like-skirt with knee length dark green boots and dark green fingerless elbow length gloves. She has leaf shaped wings that are transparent. Her hair is down.

Charmix: A rose shaped crystal necklace and a green bag with a rose on it. With her charmix, she gains the ability to blow mind-controlling spores from her lips.

Enchantix: She wears a light green one sleeved top that has ivy going down the arm without a sleeve with dark green short shorts and sandals with three roses blue, yellow, and red as gems. Her wings are the same besides the outlining of her wings are a lighter green.

Relationship: Yes, has a boyfriend named Akiri

Extras: She loves to write songs and sing sometimes. She is the princess of Linphea.

**Name: Destiny**

Witch, Fairy, specialist: Fairy

Home world: Cosmosia

Powers (witches and fairies only): moon and stars

Eyes: black and white

Hair (style, color, length, etc.): straight and black that goes to her mid back with a side fringe and she has bangs.

Age: 17

Personality: she's quiet, a loner, mysterious and basically hard to figure out and she has trust issues.

History: She lives with her mother called Jasmin and her little sister called Dawn. When she was 12 she was raped and left for death. Only the moon sprits saved her.

Loves: dogs, her pet bat shadow, bats, quiet, full moons, eclipses, friends and family

Hates: darkness despite her power but the moon and stars brighten up the sky, showoffs, backstabbers, witches and bitches

Fears, why? : loud noises because she was raped in loud noises

Everyday outfit: a black cheak farm type top and black short shorts and combat boots.

Fairy outfit: a black corset with silver ribbon with silver short shorts with silver ballet slippers.

Charmix: a cresent shaped pin with a circle bag with smaller circles which are black

Enchanix: She wears a little black dress with black high heels. Her hair is down to her knees and has a slight curl and is in a high pony tail with tiny jewels in it with silver earrings and bracelets.

Relationship: Yes, she meets a specialist named Ryein

**Name: Kaily**

Witch, Fairy, Specialist: Fairy

Age: 16

Physical Features: She had Lila colored hair and Golden eyes.

Planet: Olympia

Power: thunder, lightning

Personality: Sweet, caring, smart

History: Kaily is the princess of the planet Olympia, she is proud and vain and often sarcastic. Her father is Zeus. (later in my story she gets kidnapped by Hades' minions and there will be some nice developments then :)). However, she always needs to have people around her; her greatest fear is being alone. Kaily is a strong fairy who uses lightning, preferably shaped like a bow and arrows. She has amazing accuracy and very good sight.

Every day outfit: She was wearing a purple dress with a little red in it, her shoes were red too.

Winx outfit: Kaily's outfit was purple, it was a double layer, the second layer being a bit darker than the first, dress with a red sash. Her hair was tied together in the back with a red ribbon and she wore red shoes.

Enchantix: She wears a red and purple dress. Her lilac hair grows longer, and her hair goes into two braids. There is now lighting like earring that connects to her right ear. Her wings grow bigger, resembling a wing shaped like a birds. Her wings turn pure white and are accented with red sparkles.

Relationship: No

Extras: none

**Name: Starr**

Witch, Fairy, specialist: Fairy

Home world: Vega

Powers (witches and fairies only): Starlight (the power of the light of star, a very powerful power almost as powerful as the dragon fire)

Eyes: Clear Blue

Hair (style, color, length, etc.): Medium straight blonde almost white hair and bangs

Age: 16

Personality: Loves astronomy, stars, loves hanging out with friends, loves her pixie Moondance, and loves to dance

History: She as the Princess of Vega and much like Bloom she was sent to Earth because her planet was attack, but unlike Bloom she knew she was a fairy the whole time. At age thirteen she was sent to Alfea to study Magic.

Loves: Loves astronomy, boys, dancing, nights, and her Pixie

Hates: Witches, dogs, and Mornings

Fears, why? : She afraid that the people who destroyed her planet will find her and try to kill her to.

Everyday outfit: A short denim mini skirt, a blue off the shoulder top with a star on it, blue hairband with stars on it, and blue flatts

Fairy outfit: A blue sparkly dress with a star on it, her hair changes to very light blue, blue sparkly boots, wings in the shape of stars and a ring in the shape of a star

Charmix: Yes

Enchanix: No

Relationship: Engaged to Orion the prince of her planet, who also at Red Fountain ( I need physical features, personality, history, likes & dislikes, everyday clothes )

Extra: She loves night time because its when her power is the strongest

**Name: Princess Tammy**

Witch, Fairy, Specialist: Fairy

Home World: Element

Powers: Water, energy, and air, light

Eyes: Green-blue

Hair: Tammy has black, blue, and pink hair and it's a bang and its in two ponytails

Age: 16

Personality: she's sweet, witty, shy, and caring but fashion comes it crazy. She always acts like a Princess around her parents but around her friends she acts crazy. she always stick up for her friends

History: She always wanted to know what it feels like to be a regular girl so she did it and when she came back into the castle she had punishment by her so she found a way out of the castle and she snuck out and her mom sent her guards out to find her (btw her guards are her best friends),and she always rides her air current and she is the youngest to the throne so she get the throne later

Loves: sneaking out of the castle, her guards (they are like her sisters),ice cream, shopping (too much)XD

Hate: Darkness

Fears: Snakes because she got bit by one

Everyday outfit: ripped skinny jeans and a black and neon hello kitty shirt and pink converse

Fairy outfit: an pearl color tube top the goes down to her belly button a yellow, ocean blue, pink layered skirt and she has blue knee length boots and pearl color wings

Charmix: A blue bag thats shaped as a waterdrop and a waterdrop jewel with a blue gem.

Enchantix: its much like Flora's but its blue, yellow, and pearl color and the wings are a blue, and pearl color

Relationship: She meets a specialist named Aki

Anything else: She has a pet kitty named Rene

**Specialist**

**Name: Akiri**

Witch, Fairy, Specialist: Specialist

Home world: Linphea

Physical Features: Crimson eyes with shoulder length two toned hair. His fringe is slate colored and the rest is black.

Weapon: Flame Red katanna

Age: 17

Personality: He is a lone wolf. His only friends are his team and even though he acts like he doesn't care they are the most import thing in his life. He would happily give his life for them and they know it. He is very quiet and serious but can be quite sarcastic at times.

History: His parents died when he was 13 and he had to live with a foster family.

Loves: fighting, martial arts training, writing and Nythersa

Hates: stuck up people and witches

Fears, why?: Something happening to people he loves, because his parents died

Everyday outfit: His hair is in a short ponytail and he wears a dark blue muscle shirt underneath a black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and steel toed boots.

Uniform (Not going to be the same as the show): he wears a green t-shirt with black pants and boots.

Relationship: Yes, a girlfriend named Nythersa

Extras: He is a wizard. He has the ability to communicate with animals and he's working on getting the hang of it. His sisters a student at Cloud Tower.

**Name: Ryein**

Witch, Fairy, Specialist: Specialist

Home world: Qalena

Physical Features: He has long black hair that reaches the middle of his back and icy blue eyes

Weapon: a blue spear and shield

Age: 17

Personality: He tends to shoot his mouth off about Cloud Tower students which pisses Akiri off. Proud, arrogant, and hard working.

History: He has two brothers and great parents. He is arranged to get married to Destiny after school is over. (Destiny is not a princess or anything, her parents and Ryein's parents think they'll make a great husband and wife.)

Loves: Destiny, listening to music, fighting, and playing his electro guitar

Hates: Aimless cruelty, people who intentionally try to hurt other people, and witches

Fears, why?: Loosing his looks, because he thinks Destiny will leave him

Everyday outfit: He wears a dark blue t-shirt with black pants and black sneakers. He wears a chain around his neck with a ring on it, a small ring on his right ear and a tongue ring. His hair would be in a loose ponytail.

Uniform (Not going to be the same as the show): same as everyday outfit

Relationship: yes, he has a girlfriend named Destiny

Extras: He is the prince of Qalena.

**Name: Aki**

Witch, Fairy, Specialist: Specialist

Home world: Ciphero

Physical Features: he has raven black loose hair that comes half way down his face with light green eyes

Weapon: a blue sword

Age: 17

Personality: Loric is definitely a smart assed guy and very dependable. He tries not to get into physical fights because he doesn't always control his temper when he does finally let go.

History: Only child of a promint noble family on planet Ciphero. Loric's father spared no expense on his son's education and training. Loric is close with his parents but feels a lot of pressure due to the fact he's the only heir to the throne.

Loves: long hikes, cooking, hockey, and Tammy

Hates: people who shoot their mouth off to much

Fears, why?: Needles, he had a bad experiences with his pediatric vaccinations and it stayed with him

Everyday outfit: He wears a white t-shirt with blue jeans with a hole at the knees and sneakers

Uniform (Not going to be the same as the show): He wears a blue t-shirt with black pants and boots

Relationship: yes, he has a girlfriend named Tammy

Extras: He is the prince of Ciphero

**Witches**

**Name: Azila "Zila" Petros**

Home world: Magmar, it's a fiery volcano planet that is home to very few and very poor people. The only export is glass.

Powers (witches and fairies only): She can control and create molten magma as long as theirs earth nearby. This also gives a degree of control of earth. Her favorite attack is what he affectionately refers to as "The Magma flare." it's a flare of magma that encases the opponent into a shell of hardened rock. Control of fire comes naturally.

Eyes: orange

Hair (style, color, length, etc.): Her hair is pitch black like volcanic rock and streaked with red. It's worn in at shoulder length.

Age: 15

Personality: Zila is kind of crazy along with being a pyromaniac she's slightly volcano obsessed. Terrified of water because it's cools her precious magma. And frankly she's evil.

History:when her parents discovered Zila was a witch she was thrown into an active volcano. She has sworn to get revenge.

Loves: Fire! Magma!

Hates: Water

Fears, why? : she's terrified of water because it cools magma.

Everyday outfit: blood red tank top, black jeans, and knee high black leather boots.

Gloomix ( is like Charmix but for witches.) : a spagetti strap dress that hugs her frame and looks like living magma. And a tiara of flames.

Disenchantix ( is like Charmix but for witches.): a blood red dress and black fishnet stockings.

Relationship: She wants a boyfriend, but sadly doesn't have one. ( will create 1 for her)

Extras: none

**Name****: ****Lilith witch means spirt of the night**

Home world: Arorua

Powers (witches and fairies only):Silence she can make people deaf

Eyes:pure black

Hair (style, color, length, etc.):pure black hair in a short strait boband has 1 bright red streak in it.

Age: 17

Personality: she is scarastic, mean, cruel, untrustworthy, manipulating, cunning, seems to be in more than 1 place at a time, dark, sombre and creepy

History:She was born from the ansrtal witches and is icy's distanr cousin who she never knew, her powers come from peace and qiute but she uses them for evil. She never knew her parents and was raised by wolfs so she has wolf senses and can understand and has a sort of empathy for them.

Loves: complete silence, wolfs, torucrhing fairies and brining fear in peoples lives

Hates: noise

Fears, why? : noise because it drains her powers

Everyday outfit:Her everyday outfit ia a dark grey bat wing top which stops at her tummy butten and a skirt of the same colour and a chain belt. her boots are knee l;ength and she has hevy grey makeup.

Gloomix ( is like Charmix but for witches.) :a black locet that glows when she uses her magic

Disenchantix ( is like Charmix but for witches.):Her sisenchantix is a black and silver corest with an akle lenght leather skirt that sweeps the floor, she has no shoes on and her hair grows to he waiste and is in a side ponytil and has black ivy holding it with the red strweak.

Relationship: none

extra's she is sort of a warewolf and has all the aspects of a wolf.

**Name: Bella  
**  
Home world: Zenith

Powers (witches and fairies only): She is the witch of fears which is peoples weaknesses and nifhtmares and can litterly go into your dream and turn reality into a nightmare

Eyes: grey

Hair (style, color, length, etc.): aurtumn and wavy that goes to her waist

Age: 17

Personality: One word, scary

History: no one knows all she says it that things arnt always as they seem

Loves: finding out peoples fears and weaknesses

Hates: good dreams and fearless people and people who over come their fears

Fears, why? : nothing

Everyday outfit: a black boob tube and has a halter neck made out of chain. Her skirt is like Musa's enchantix but black and red, she has black ankle boots.

Gloomix ( is like Charmix but for witches.) : a black chocker

Disenchantix ( is like Charmix but for witches.):a black dress like the goddess of grease wore and she has a red ruby in it. Her hair is in half up and half out with a crown of spiders web and ruby stones. She has no shoes

Relationship: a wizard called Blade who is the wizard of the mind 

Extra's: she has a nightmare beast that can go into any1's dreams and can be anything but is a black snake


End file.
